Pirate's of the Caribbean: The Sequel
by chef13
Summary: After Jack escapes, Will and Elizabeth get married and have two children a boy and a girl. But their little lady wants to take after her father and become a blacksmith! When Jack returns, he's in for one big surprise! Jack FINALLY comes in chapter 8
1. Katherine Elizabeth Turner

Revising this fic; taking out all the long and annoying parts of the ending and starting notes. I hope you all appreciate it.

"Isn't she beautiful.", Elizabeth breathed. She was lying in a bed holding her and Will's new baby daughter, whom she had just given birth to a few minutes ago. Will was sitting on the edge of the bed with their first child, Anthony Jack Turner, who had been born about 1 ½ years earlier, in his lap

"Just like her mother.", he said.

"What should we name her?"

"I thought we already agreed that if we had a girl, we would name her Katherine."

"I'm talking about a middle name."

"Why not Elizabeth? I'm sure when she's older, she'll be just like you."

"Alright, Katherine Elizabeth Turner it is then." 

7 years later

"AVAST YE BARBOSSA! I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and you and your army of the undead will never defeat me!"

"I THINK NOT! I have more than 20 men who can not be killed and you fight alone. And on that note, you fight like a girl."

"That's cause I am, stupid. And I'm not fighting alone, either. I have half the group on my side!"

"Kate, if you can't stay in character, then you'll have to be Barbossa. And I was referencing to the fact the I don't take your crew as much of a threat."

"Well, it didn't really make much sense!"

Anthony and Kate Turner were out on the grass in front of their house with a small group of boys from the town. At the time, they were playing their favorite game, Jack Sparrow and his reclaim of the Black Pearl. They had come up with this game base on the stories that were told to them by their father, Will, upon request at bedtime.

Will had told his children of two pirate's named Captain Jack Sparrow and the evil Barbossa. He told about how Barbossa and his crew were under a terrible curse. By stealing gold from an Aztec chest, they had died, but still walked among the living. They couldn't eat, drink, or be killed. They could feel nothing, no pain and no pleasure. It was a fate worse than death. And when the moonlight shone on them, they were revealed as what they would have been if they had gone to he grave as God intended, hideous, decomposing corpses. They had kidnapped a girl whom they thought could free them of their burden. A young man had seeked Captain Jack Sparrow's help, and together they had saved the girls life. And afterwards, the young girl aided the two men in defeating the evil pirate's, and Captain Jack had taken control of the Barbossa's ship, the Black Pearl.

You would think that Kate would have played the role of the young girl who was kidnapped, but the group usually used a dummy for that. Kate always wanted to be Captain Jack Sparrow, and get to kick the tails of the boys she and Anthony played with on the grassy lawn.

Really, Kate really wasn't even supposed to be outside at the time. She was supposed to be inside, learning to dance. But, being the tomboy she was, she wasn't going to stick around for that. Kate hated dancing, and every other bit of training involved in becoming a proper young lady, so she had climbed out her window and went to play with Anthony and his friends.

"Come on, you two. We're the cursed Pirate's of Barbossa, and we wanna kick some butt!", one of the boys behind Anthony yelled.

Each of the children was armed with a small wooden sword, and each of them was eager to use it.

"Alright!", said Kate, "I dare ye and those corpses to take me and my crew on."

"With pleasure.", said Anthony, "CHARGE!"

"KATHERINE ELIZABETH TURNER!", someone yelled from the house. Kate looked up and saw her father, Will, standing on the front steps.

"Oh no.", said Kate, "I have to go you guy's, don't expect me back for a while." She walked up to Will and looked at her feet.

"Young lady, this is the tenth time you've snuck out of a lesson this month. You are supposed to be inside, learning to dance. Why are you out here?", Will asked her.

"Daddy, you know I hate dancing! I hate every one of these lessons you and Mommy make me take!"

"Just be happy that your mother had enough bad experience with corsets to cancel out that lesson. In any case, you have to take these lessons on order to become a proper young lady."

"Then I don't want to be a lady. It's no fun. Boy's are lucky, they don't have to go through any boring lessons."

"Actually, soon Anthony will be starting his training in becoming a black-smith."

"That's not a boring lesson!"

"I don't see how a girl would rather cut and mold steel than learn to do needlepoint."

"Well, the girl's in town are always saying I'm a mystery. I don't know what that means exactly, but what I do know is that I'm a lot different than them."

"Curse me for having a girl.", Will thought to himself. Ever sense she was old enough to crawl, Kate had always idolized her older brother. She was always following Anthony everywhere and wanted to be just like him. But after a while, Kate started going with Anthony because she developed a liking for things boy's liked to do. Will blamed himself for the way Kate had turned out, too. He always let her watch him practice his with his sword whenever she wanted, and when his children asked for bedtime stories, he told both of them about his adventure with Jack Sparrow, when it might have been wise to let Elizabeth tell Kate more appropriate tale's. But, then again, she might have turned out a tomboy anyway. After all, she was a Turner. Wanting action and adventure was in her blood.

Will smiled at his daughter and said, "Tell you what. If you really find black-smithing more interesting then needlepoint and dancing, you can acompany your brother to watch his lessons."

Kate's eye's widened in disbelief. "Do you really mean that?", she asked.

Will nodded. "Oh, thank you!", she yelled, leaping into his arms.

Will hugged his daughter and then set her down again. He looked at her with a serious expression. "But under one condition. You can't walk out on any more of your lessons."

"But, Daddy, I've never actually-"

"Katherine, you know what I mean. I'm quite aware of the fact that you usually 'climb' out of your lessons, not 'walk'."

Kate smiled innocently.

"So do we have a deal?", Will asked. "You can attend the black-smithing lessons if you attend your own lessons."

"Deal!", Kate cried, and took off running toward the group of boy's yelling, "Hey Anthony! Guess what?"

"And that includes the one in progress right now.", Will yelled after her, not really caring whether she came back or not.

DO YOU LOVE IT! I hope I kept Will in character. Tell me if you think I didn't. Anyways, review please!


	2. A Ship of Their Own

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Uh, Kate, where do you get the nails for this thing, again?", Anthony asked.

"I told you, I found them in Dad's shop."

"I told you not to take anything from Dad's shop! I could have gotten Stephen to get the nails."

"There were a million nails in that jar! Dad's got plenty left."

The two children were in front of their house with a few of their friends and were waiting for the rest of the group to return with the rest of their materials. They were going to build a ship to use in their game. It had been a boy named Billy's idea. Everyone had been assigned to get something that they needed for the boat. The people getting the wood and the people getting the rope had already come back, and that was about half of everyone. I about half an hour, the rest of the boys had returned.

"It looks like we have everything.", said Stephen

"Then lets get going, I have a lesson in an hour.", Kate said.

"You never cared about your lessons before.", said Billy.

"Well, now I do. If I don't go to my lesson's, I don't get to go to Anthony's."

All the children set to work. With about half an hour left before Kate's lesson, they had finished the base and had put up the mast. Just then Will walked by them, on his way to work.

"What are you all doing?", he asked suspiciously.

"Building a ship.", Kate said, as she finished tying a knot.

"Well, don't overwork yourself, young lady. You have lessons in half an hour and remember our deal."

"I know Daddy."

Will wished them luck and continued down the road.

"Hurry, we still have to add the sail and the rudder's.", Kate yelled.

In about fifteen minutes, they had finished their crude sea vessel. It looked like a small raft, apart from the fact that there were wheels on the bottom so it could be move on the grass.

"It looks great!", said Billy.

"I wonder if it floats?", said a boy named John.

"Let's find out.", suggested Kate, "I don't have to leave for another fifteen minutes. That should be enough time for us to bring it to the docks and back up again."

"And what if it doesn't float?", said Anthony

"We'll just make a new one. We have plenty more materials, right guy's.", said a boy named Matthew. All the boy's nodded in agreement.

"OK, but hold onto it tight. You guy's put a lot of grease on those wheels.", Anthony agreed.

Very carefully, the group started to roll their craft down the road leading to the gate of the Swan house. Stephen was feeling a little nervous, being the only person in the group who couldn't swim. He was thinking about how he could tell this to everyone without seeming stupid, when he lost his footing. The road was on a slant, so he was sent falling downwards and his chest was rammed into the back of their boat. He hit with such force that it was pulled out of the hands of the five other people hanging onto it and went rolling down the road on it's own.

"Oh no! We have to catch it before gets to the gate!", Anthony yelled.

The group ran after the runaway craft and Billy reached it a few yards away from the gate. He grabbed the edge and tried to stop it by running his heels into the cobblestones, but he was only strong enough to slow it down a little. As he hung on hopelessly, he had an idea. Billy grasped the rudder and pulled himself onto the raft.

"Billy, what the heck are you doing?", John yelled.

"I've got an idea.", Billy yelled back, "Come closer, so I can pull you on."

The group ran faster a soon caught up with Billy. He held out his had and began pulling up boys on at a time. The raft zoomed past the gate as Kate was pulled up last. As it ran through the town, the craft was gaining speed. It almost ran over a few people as it passed some shops.

"Everyone, put your feet over the edge and dig your heels into the ground.", Billy ordered.

Everyone put their feet over the edge and when Billy counted to three, they slammed their heels against the cobblestones. Almost at once, the boat came to a complete stop. The children all gave huge sighs of relief.

"That was close.", said Kate.

"Yeah", everyone agreed as they tried to get off their raft. But none of them made it off, because the second they took their feet off the ground, it started moving again. The greasy wheels turned faster and faster. The children were overcome with panic and they started to scream as their raft took them speeding down the road to the docks.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey, where are my nails?" Will Turner had just walked into his shop about half an hour ago and had just realized that about 30 of his nails had gone missing. He was wondering where they could have gone, when he heard screams coming from up the street. He ran to the window and saw the raft zooming toward the docks followed by a splash. "They wouldn't.", he thought remembering that morning, "They would.", he moaned to himself. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door and toward the water.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, at least we know it floats.", said John.

The raft was floating, with everyone safely aboard, in the middle of the harbor. Many people had gathered at the dock to watch the display. However, just as John said this, water started to leak through the bottom boards.

"Perfect.", growl Anthony, as water filled the raft, "Just perfect."

"It's OK Anthony, a pirate always goes down with his ship.", said Kate. Her brother threw her a dirty look. "OR they swim to shore.", she corrected herself quickly.

Everyone jumped off the sinking vessel and swam to shore, Anthony and Billy dragging Stephen along by his shirt. They were about three feet away from the dock, when Will came pushing his way though the crowd and he and a few others pulled the children onto dry land.

"Are you alright?", Will asked everyone, as many women came running toward them and wrapped the sailors in blankets they'd brought.

"We're fine, Dad.", Kate replied, "But I have to get to my lessons now, so I'll just-"

"Hold it.", His said, putting a hand firmly on her shoulder, "you still have five minutes left, and that's just enough time for me to dole out punishments to a certain group of children who disrupted the entire town."

All the children groaned.

DO YOU LOVE IT! Well, that was the new chapter, I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. The Morning of the First Lesson

OK, in this chapter, we're finally getting to the black-smithing lessons! Just to let you know, for future chapters, I don't really know anything about black-smithing, so for those of you who do, this might be a little weird. Anyways, here's your fic, I hope you like it! (Oh, and I just read over the first chapter and I think I left something unclear. Will didn't actually say that it was him and Elizabeth who went on the adventure with Jack in the bedtime stories. He didn't want his children to think of him as a pirate.)

"RISE AND SHINE, DADDY! Come on, up and at 'em! Let's go!"

It was Tuesday morning and Will Turner was woken by the sound of his daughter yelling in his ear.

"Kate, in the name of God, what are you doing?", he moaned, still half asleep.

"I'm waking you up.", she replied, "Did you forget that today's the day Anthony's training starts?"

It had been just under 2 years since the boat incident and, not surprisingly, the children had given up on shipbuilding. However, they were still quite active in causing Will great amounts of annoyance.

"No, I didn't forget, but I don't normally leave for work until after the sun rises." Will rolled over and put his head under the pillow.

"But Daddy, me and Anthony are too excited to sleep anymore! We're both dressed ready to leave and he's waiting downstairs for the both of us. I said I would wake you."

Will considered the situation. Knowing his daughter, if he didn't cave now, she would continue to nag him and he wouldn't get much more sleep anyway. He decided that it would be much easier to give in and save them both the trouble. Not to mention if the nagging continued, Elizabeth would probably be woken up. Will had learned that, unless it was a life-threatening situation, if his wife didn't get her full 8 hours of sleep, she was a little touchy.

"Fine, we'll go. But if I go into a coma and land in the coal pit, you two are going to have to pull me out and treat the third degree burns."

"Daddy! Just get out of bed and met us in front of the house. The sun's just rising now.", and with that she was out the bedroom door and heading downstairs.

20 minutes later, Will was dressed and about to step outside. He opened the door and scanned the lawn for Anthony and Kate. He didn't see his children anywhere. He was about to call for them when he heard screams coming from the back of the house. "Three guesses to who's causing that.", Will thought to himself, and he ran to source of the screams.

When he reached hem, he found that the screams were coming from three girls, all wearing different colored dresses, who were being pelted by crab apples. Anthony and Kate had a huge pile of them and were throwing as if they couldn't even hear the cries of pain coming from their victims.

"IF YOU EVER SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT OUR FATHER!", Anthony yelled, "WE'LL GIVE YOU SUCH A BEATING………"

"He's nothing but a blacksmith.", the girl in the pink dress yelled back, "The only reason he's able to feed you is because he married the Governor's daughter! OWWWW!" The girl dropped to her knees and doubled over.

Kate had nailed her stomach with a rather large apple. "DID YOU THINK WE WERE KIDDING?", she screeched, "NOW GET OFF OUR PROPERTY OR I'LL RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!"

The girl in the yellow frock gasped and her hands flew to her curly, brown locks. All three of them scrambled to their feet and ran. "You'll never amount to anything either, you stupid tomboy!", the last girl, wearing a light purple dress, screamed over her shoulder.

"I'd rather be a tomboy than an Easter egg!", Kate yelled back, Anthony and herself still throwing apples at the retreating group. "None of you could punch a dent in a pillow!"

When the girls had left the yard, Anthony started laughing.

"What's so funny?", asked Kate

"You were right, they did look like Easter eggs!", he laughed, "With those huge puffy skirts!"

Will had stood around the corner of the house, observing what was going on. Part of him wanted to run over and punish his children severely for what they had done. But another part of him felt kind of proud. He didn't hear what those girls were saying about him, but he was glad that Kate and Anthony would stand up for him like that.

"Were do you think Dad is?", Anthony asked, "I hope he didn't see that! We'll get in so much trouble!"

"Maybe we should get out front before he comes out.", said Kate.

"I think that's on of the best idea's you've ever had.", agreed Anthony.

"But before we do, what do you say we stop by the kitchen? I saw a mouse in the shed that's just the right size to fit into the flour jar."

"OK, but let's make it out before we get caught again. The last time we did something like that Mom made us polish the sliver instead of watching Dad practice fencing."

Both of them ran around the other side of the house toward the kitchen. "Well, I see Kate is coming up with a plan to get herself and her brother into trouble in record time today." Will turned to see Elizabeth standing behind him, still wearing her nightdress.

"Sometimes it worries me.", Will said, "Maybe we shouldn't have let her play with her brother so much when she was younger."

"It wasn't our fault", Elizabeth said, "She's been a hyperactive little imp since before she was born."

Will gave her a funny look.

"Don't you say a word." Elizabeth told him, pointing a threatening finger, "You try carrying a baby for 9 months who gives your insides a right bruising on a daily basis and see if you count it as active or not."

Will smiled and kissed her. "Well, in that case, I guess you want me to take the both of them as far away from you as possible?"

"That would be a good idea, seeing as all of you are supposed to be at the shop now."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Anthony! Kate! Come on, we have to get to the shop!", he yelled.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they finally made it to the blacksmithing shop it was nearly 7:00.

"The first thing you need to do when you come in is start the coal fire.", said Will. He took a match and threw it into the fire pit. The coals from the other day began to burn. He then walked over to a donkey that was tied to a large wheel.

"This is Jackie. She pulls the wheel that stirs the iron ore and keeps it at a steady temperature. If we didn't have her, it would be a lot more difficult to melt the iron."

Kate smiled. She could already tell that these lessons were going to be worth having to go to her own.

DO YOU LOVE IT! CAN YOU TOTALLY TELL I MADE UP THE WHOLE THING ABOUT THE WHEEL THAT STIRS ORE? I thought so. Anyways, review please!


	4. A Month of Lessons

Just to warn you, this is a very short chapter. The only reason I'm posting it is so you get an idea of how Kate and Anthony are doing at the lessons. Both are having very different experiences! I hope you like it!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Anthony, what are you doing?", Kate asked, "That blade requires folded steel, not a single layer."

"Kate, I told you not to inter- wait, she's right! This does need folded steel.", said Will.

The blacksmithing lessons had been taking place for about a month. In this time, Anthony had learned how to make Jackie pull, start the fire, put together a mold, and melt iron down to ore.

Kate always sat off to the side and watched. She could do all the things Anthony could do with, and very well. She always watched every step very carefully, hardly ever taking her eyes off the piece of iron that was being worked on. In fact, she could probably have made a sword fit for a soldier with the knowledge she had obtained just by watching.

However, Anthony was having a bit of trouble when it came to swords. He sometimes forgot to fold the steel, or weigh the handle and blade before attaching them. Kate was beginning to think that her brother would do much better in a different profession.

Kate's lady lessons continued after the blacksmithing lessons every day. She was very happy that she would be graduating in just under a year. By than, they would have moved on from swords and started to make other things.

After graduation, Kate would have nothing to look forward to each day but lessons in the blacksmithing shop.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DO YOU LOVE IT! I know this chapter was a little short, but the next one's going to be REALLY long. Hope to see you there.


	5. The Messy Graduation

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Today was Kate's graduation from her lessons. She was now about 9 years old. This afternoon, her teacher would come to the Turner's house for a small dinner party. During this time she would judge Kate, and determine if she was ready to pass.

Kate had been given a new dress just for the occasion. It was made of blue silk, had short puffed sleeves, and she had gotten her hair done up with matching ribbons. Needless to say, normally Kate would rather have jumped off a cliff and onto a coral reef than have worn it, but she'd been looking forward to graduation since the first class and wearing a dress was a small price to pay.

It was an hour before the party, Kate's teacher had already arrived, and Elizabeth was in Kate's room, helping her get ready. Kate was in her petticoats, balancing on one foot, trying to get her shoes on. "I really hope I don't make a fool of myself.", she muttered.

"You won't.", Elizabeth said, taking the dress out of the closet. "In fact, I invited a family with a little girl about your age. Hannah, I think her name is."

"What?", Kate lost her balance and fell in heap on the floor. Hannah was the name of the girl whom she had knocked the wind out of with a crab apple the day of the first blacksmithing lesson. "Mother, tell me it wasn't Hannah Kingsburg!"

"Actually, yes, I think that is the name.", said Elizabeth as she helped Kate to her feet.

"This is a disaster!", Kate yelled. "Hannah hates me!"

"Oh, come now. I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does! Ever since I snuck up behind her and put a cricket in her hair when I was 5! Every time I see her, she throws some insult at me about how I'm a tomboy and she thinks I'll never be a lady. Not only that, she thinks a blacksmith is the lowest job you can get! She always says that the only reason Anthony and I don't starve is because Daddy married you. We know it's not true and we both hate her!"

"Well, even so, you'll just have to deal with her for today. All you have to do is make it through the evening, and you'll never have to go to another lady lesson again. If she starts mouthing off, just think about that. Besides, not that I'm saying you should, but you'll have plenty of time to get back at her after the party."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At 4:00 the guest began to arrive. It was a very small party and only one other family was attending. Unfortunately, that family didn't have any children at all. They were just some old friends of Kate and Anthony's Grandfather, the Andrews'. The couple was the first to arrive.

"Anthony, how good to see you!", said Ann, Mrs. Andrew, as she shook his hand. Phil, Mr. Andrew, did the same.

"Well now, young Katherine, you look lovely. Today's a very big day for you. I suppose you're feeling a little nervous?", asked Ann.

What Kate was feeling was her 3 layers of hot, itchy petticoats forming a large bunch under her skirt. She didn't think it would be appropriate to say that, so she said, "Not at all. I'm confident that I will pass without much difficulty."

A few minutes later, the Kingsburg's arrived. Hannah was wearing a light green dress and what Kate could tell was a forced smile. Her parents, Paul and Sarah, graciously greeted Elizabeth, Will, Anthony and Kate. Hannah did the same, but when she got to Kate she whispered, " I'm surprised you even made it to graduation, much less wearing something like that. It seems a bit to clean for you."

"You know, Hannah, that dress matches your personality just perfectly. It's the exact same color of a rotten egg.", Kate said, in a very polite tone.

Hannah's eyes popped, the narrowed to tiny slits. She stuck her nose up in the air and walked off.

"Well, that was easy enough. But Hannah Kingsburg never gives up without a fight.", thought Kate, "She's definitely going to get worse. But whatever she does, I can't let her get to me. I will NOT take another term of lady lessons!"

888888888888888888888888888888888

After a few minutes of talking among the adults, they all sat down at the table. Kate poured the tea without spilling a drop. She sat down next to Hannah and smirked at her

Hannah smiled nastily and whispered, "You call that elegant pouring! A rat could have done it better than that. But then again, there's not much difference between you and a rat anyway."

Kate clenched her teeth. "No! Katherine Elizabeth Turner, you are going to control yourself!", she silently yelled at herself, "You can get her back all you want after you pass this test and get out of this frock from hell!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The rest of the party went along without much incident. When it was almost over, Kate's teacher called everyone to the table. She stood up at her seat and said, "Katherine has shown much improvement over the course of her lessons. From what I have seen tonight, I believe she is ready to join society as a proper young lady. And so, I am pleased to present Miss Katherine Turner her graduation diploma."

She handed Kate a small roll of paper tied with a red ribbon. All the guests clapped softly. Hannah leaned over to Kate and whispered, "Congratulations Katherine. Though, that piece of paper won't come in handy when your mother comes to her senses, leaves your father, and you're left on the street."

That did it! Kate face tuned red with rage. She reached over the table, took a big, soft sweet potato out of a dish, and smashed it as hard as she could in Hannah's face!

The squishy mass exploded, covering Hannah from her hair to the top of her corset. Hannah gave a blood-curdling shriek that must have shook the windows. Everyone at the table gasped.

Will stood up from his seat. When Kate saw this, she grabbed her diploma with her clean hand, ran up the stairs to her room, and locked the door. Will looked to Elizabeth for help. She nodded toward the stairway. Understanding what she meant, Will left the table and headed for Kate's room.

DO YOU LOVE IT! YAY KATE! You know you're all cheering for her right now.


	6. The Discussion Through the Door

The front door of the house was right under Kate's room. Kate was standing at her window with her washing pitcher, waiting for Hannah to walk out when she heard a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!", she yelled.

"Young lady, I suggest you go down stairs and apologize to Hannah.", she heard Will say from outside her door.

"Well, I'm not taking your suggestion!", she said, "I'm staying right here."

"Katherine, I hate it when you make things more difficult than they need to be."

Kate's blood boiled, "You do? Well, do you want to know what I hate? I HATE THESE STUPID LESSONS AND EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM! I hate dancing! I hate needlepoint! I hate pouring tea! I hate sitting still!"

Will was standing in the hall, in complete shock.

"And most of all,", he heard her continue, "I…", There was a loud back on the door. "Hate…", another bang followed. "THIS OUTFIT!"

The bangs had been cause by Kate throwing her shoes at the door. She tore off the dress and went to her closet for a normal one.

"Well, you'd better get used to all those things, because after that display, I wouldn't be surprised if your teacher makes you stay twice as long next time around!", Will yelled.

"No she won't! Because there isn't going to be a next time around!", Kate yelled as she pulled on the new dress.

"Oh yes there is young lady!", said Will. Then he saw a piece of paper slide half way under the door.

"Do you see this piece of paper?" Kate said, from inside. "Do you know what this piece of paper is? This is my diploma!" The paper was pulled back into the room. "It clearly states that I have graduated from my lessons and am now a polished young lady ready to join society. But since I don't even want to be a polished young lady, I'll just do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm becoming a blacksmith; that's really what I want!"

"You most certainly will not. You will become a gentlewoman like your mother. And gentlewomen don't throw food at their guests. That diploma is being taken away and you'll just have to earn your self a new one."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! Those lessons have been the bane of my existence for my whole young life! THE DAY THEY WILL BE REPEATED IS THE DAY HELL WILL FREEZE OVER! With that, Kate wound up and heaved her candlestick at the door so hard the candles broke, connected by the thin wick.

Will cringed at the bang. He swore he saw the doorknobs rattle. "THAT IS IT! Katherine, you have lost the privilege to attend your brothers blacksmithing lessons!"

"Well, fine! See if I care!", Kate yelled. And with that, she dove onto her bed, buried her face in her pillow and began sobbing. But Will was walking down the stairs, and didn't even hear her.

DO YOU LOVE IT! I know it was a lot shorter than the last one, but it is a very important piece of the story. Don't forget to review, friends!


	7. A Plan is Devised

Just to warn you, some of the stuff Kate does in this chapter might seem a little to intellectually advanced for a 9-year-old, so just keep in mind that this IS fiction.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kate had her face buried in the pillows on her bed. She had soaked the through with her tears long before. Will had left the door hours ago, and she hadn't stopped crying since.

"I'll never please them!", she moaned into her pillow. She slowly lifted her head out of the tear-soaked fabric.

"They don't care about what I want or what makes me happy.", she whispered in fury. "All they care about is me being like every other girl out there. SO I WON'T EMBARRASS THEM!"

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at the closet. "Why couldn't I have just been born a boy?", she said, pulling her hair in frustration. Suddenly, she remembered a story she had read from a book she had found in her Grandfather's library earlier that year. It was a sort of poem about a young girl in China a long time ago. Kate couldn't remember the girl's name, but she remembered the story. There was a war and every family had to send one man out to fight. But the girl's family had no older sons, just her elderly father. So, to save her father from having to fight, the girl decided to go to war disguised as a man, despite her parent's pleas not to. After fighting for 12 years, nobody in the army had noticed that she was a girl. In fact, she was such a good soldier that, when they return after the war was won, she was offered a military promotion by the emperor.

Kate wished she could disguise herself as a boy and become a blacksmith. But she knew that it was a completely different situation. In the first place, she could never disguise herself that well to the people in her town. And even if she could, her parents would find it very suspicious if she weren't around the house, causing trouble as usual. They would definitely catch on. Sure, the girl in the story's parent's knew what she was doing, but she was a grown woman and Kate was still young. If Kate's parents found out about what she was doing, they would be able to stop her much easier than if she was a grown-up, like the other girl.

But, as she thought about it more, Kate came up with a solution to the problem. All she had to do was make sure her parents didn't find out about what she was doing. Then they couldn't stop her! If only there was a time in the day that she wouldn't be missed. However, this was something easier thought of than actually found. Over the 9 years of her short life, Kate had given herself a reputation of being a very loud child. When she was younger, her nurse had said that the only time her mouth ever closed was when she was sleeping.

Sleeping? "That's it!", Kate whispered, "The only time I won't be missed!". Immediately, she jumped out of bed and quietly opened her door. She tiptoed down the hall to her brother's room to get the first thing she needed. His door was open, so she crept in and walked over to his clothes hamper, at the foot of his bed. She reached into it, and pulled out a pair of his breeches and a jacket. She quickly left the room, went back to her own and locked the door again.

She stripped out of her dress and put on Anthony's clothes, hoping that they would fit. Anthony was a bigger than she was, so the garments were a bit big. Kate solved this problem by tying a sash around her waist and rolling up the jacket sleeves. The fact that the jacket was a little loose on her torso couldn't be helped. She decided it wasn't a big deal, anyway. At this point, the clothes were really just so she could move easier and so no one would recognize her on the streets, if someone happened to be awake during the night.

Now the problem of how to get out of the house presented itself. "I can't go out the front door", she thought, "That would be noisy and someone might be awake when I try to come back in." She would have to use the window. Kate had snuck out of windows more times than she could keep track of, but not from the one in her room. There wasn't anything by the window for her to climb down. "I'll have use a rope", she thought. Remembering something her friend, John, had shown her, she set to work.

Kate searched her room for any spare blankets that she had laying around. She found that the maid had put two sets of spare sheets under the bed. Kate tied many knots in each sheet and tied them all together; making a crude rope. She tied one end to the bedpost and threw the rest out the window. It reached all the way down to the front steps. Suddenly, Kate realized she couldn't have the rope in front of the door, which it was now because her window was directly above it. If someone were to open the door for some reason, they would see the rope and she would be found out. But she needed it to reach all the way if she wanted to climb back up. Kate sat on her bed and thought. After a while, she had an idea. It probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try.

She pulled the rope back up to her room. She took a piece of thread out of her embroidery kit. Then, Kate folded the rope a few feet over, so the bottom had a large loop. She used the thread to tie the end she had folded, so her rope resembled a large noose. Kate had tied the thread tight enough so the end wouldn't fall out, but loose enough so she could pull it free with a sharp tug. She tossed it out the window again. This time, it went just above the doorframe.

"Yes!", she exclaimed, "Now, let's see if the other half of the plan works." And with that, she was out the window and making her way down the rope. As was said, Kate had climbed out many windows in her house before, so she was very crafted in the art. In a few seconds, she was at the bottom of the loop. Kate braced her ankles and dropped onto the steps. Not wasting any time, she scurried a few feet across the lawn to a small tree growing there, took hold of one of the lowest branches, and pulled. She was planning to use the branch to hook the loop in her rope and pull it down so she could reach it to climb back up. After a lot of pulling and cracking, she managed to break the branch from the tree. It wasn't very thick or heavy, being at the bottom of the tree, but it was very long. Long enough to reach the rope, Kate hoped.

She picked up the branch, carried it back to the front door and, trying not to scrap the wood against the door, maneuvered it into the loop. When she pulled the rope free of the thread, Kate carefully hid the branch in the flower garden next to the steps. When put on it's side, behind the hedges, not even the keenest eye could have seen it was there.

It took Kate a little longer to climb up the rope than it had to climb down, with the rope being longer and her weight working against gravity this time, but she was back to her window in only a few minutes.

When she was back in, Kate untied the rope from her bedpost. Then, she changed out of Anthony's clothes, and put on her own nightgown. Lastly, she carefully placed the rope and the clothes between her mattresses, careful to make them as flat and even as possible. When she was sure the maid wouldn't be able to tell the difference, Kate climbed into her bed, and before celebrating her success with some well deserved sleep, she muttered in triumph "Take that, Dad."

DO YOU LOVE IT! OK, so Kate's a little advanced. DEAL WITH IT! lol! Just kidding, guys. For those of you who didn't catch it, that would be the legend of Mulan mentioned at the beginning. I looked up the real one, the Chinese poem, not the Disney version.

Here's the link, so you can read it if you want: (without the spaces and real slashes and dots where the words are written, since deletes actual web addresses) http: slash slash www dot geocities dot com slash Hollywood slash 5082 slash mulanpoem dot html


	8. Jack Sparrow is a Coming to Town!

YES, YOUR WISH HAS FINALLY BEEN GRANTED! HERE HE IS; THE LONG AWAITED CAPTIAN JACK SPARROW!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning, Will took Kate aside and told her that perhaps he was a bit harsh the night before and was willing to consider letting her come to the black-smithing lessons if she was willing to re-take her lessons. 

Knowing now that it didn't matter whether she attended the lessons or not, Kate replied, "I told you already, Daddy. The day those lessons will be repeated is the day-"

"I heard you the first time, young lady. There's no need to repeat that language.", said Will, "But the offer will remain on the table."

"There's no use keeping food on the table when nobody wants to eat it.", said Kate.

"Or when there are little girls willing to throw it.", retorted Will, with a hit of a smile.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night, Kate retrieved Anthony's clothes and the rope from her mattresses and repeated her process from the night before.

Once she dropped to the steps, she began running down the cobblestone walkway, towards her father's shop. But, little did she know, there was another heading for Will's shop that night.

That same night, unknown to the sleeping townsfolk, a familiar ship floated silently into the harbor. Her sails were torn and black. Her hull full of holes from cannon fire. Aboard the vessel was, if a bit mad, a loyal crew. And at the helm, was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack", cried Mr. Gibbs, "We're ready to cast you off, sir."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Gibbs, how many times must I tell you? It's CAPTAIN Jack! Of all people, I'd expect my first mate to remember."

Mr. Gibbs rolled his eyes. Jack was still very touchy about the whole 'Captain' thing. It was beginning to get rather annoying. But he grinned anyway and answered, "Aye, Captain. As I said, we're ready to cast you off to shore."

"Very good.", said Jack.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Captain? It is Port Royal. You're a wanted man here."

"Am I?", said Jack, "Well, can't be expected to remember all of them; must be countless thousands by now, at least. And you are forgetting one very important thing at that, my friend…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! And besides, Will and Elizabeth must think I'm dead by now! God knows, I owe them a visit after 12 years. Yes, I am looking forward to seeing them again."

Jack stopped for a moment, leaned in a bit closer and whispered, "Um, don't let it get out that I said that, if you don't mind. Reputation, you know. Especially with Mr. Cotton's parrot on board, bloody blabbermouth that one. Anyway, keep the crew I shape while I'm gone. And keep a close watch on Anna-Maria; I've been suspecting she's been planning to break into my rum cabinet in my absence. I'll look for you three weeks hence."

Mr. Gibbs looked confused. Jack sighed; this man's constant state of ignorance will most definitely be his downfall. "Three weeks from now.", he clarified.

"Aye Captain", said Gibbs

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack rowed silently to the beach of Port Royal. He pulled his dingy onto shore and turned it over next to a row of others.

Then he started on his way down the street to Will's shop. When he got close to it, he saw a dim light coming from inside. Jack grinned. He had planned to surprise Will the next morning by hiding behind the statue next to the door, but this was to good an opportunity to pass up. And Jack Sparrow knew plenty about opportunity. Though he did wonder why Will working so late.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Out of breath and her feet sore from running, Kate pushed the door of the blacksmith shop open. Taking a minute to catch her breath, she sat down in Mr. Brown's chair. After a few seconds, she set to work. She got the matches of a shelf and lit the coals. Over the however many nights it would take, Kate planned on making a sword. Double folded steel blade, and a handle set with gold. Fit for a Commodore, it would be. A sword so grand would surly be enough to convince her father that blacksmithing was the only thing for her.

But, just as she was about to start heating her first piece of steel, Kate heard a rough man's voice coming from the window behind her………

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DO YOU LOVE IT! And now it is time to REVIEW! Please.


	9. What's Your Fathers Name, Luv?

"Excuse me sir, but do you happen to have any rum on you?"

Kate let out a high pitched scream! "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!", the man returned.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Wil………"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Woul………"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"WILL!", the man shouted, "For the love of parlee, would you quit it! If people hear you screaming like that, they're going to think you really are a eunuch!"

"I………I………I'm not Will."

The man peered closer into the shadowy shop. By the dim light of the coals, Kate could see his long, dark hair was done in dreadlocks, with beads hanging off the ends of most of them. He wore a bandana about his forehead, and his beard was braided into two small strands. Across his chest was a strap that carried a gun and sword. He was a pirate.

"By the powers! Elizabeth! Bloody hell, you've shrunk! They been starving you for the past two years? Wouldn't be surprised. Bloody royals, never understood any of their crazy rules! Now, Pirates Code, THAT holds a bit of sense!"

Kate wondered if he was talking about her mother. And if the Will he was talking about was her father. "I'm not Elizabeth either."

"You're not! Well………then who the bloody hell ARE you!"

Eyeing his gun again, Kate thought it best to tell him what he wanted to know. "Katherine Turner."

The man looked as though some great realization had just appeared in his mind. But he still seemed a bit unsure. "What's your fathers name, luv?", he asked.

"Will Turner."

"Will Turner? As in Will Turner the blacksmith who works in this shop? Will Turner, as in the Will Turner who's, I assume, married to Elizabeth Swann?

"The same."

"He's your father?"

"Yes!"

A smile spread across the pirate's lips. "Aye!" He seemed to forget Kate was there for a moment, as he began rambling a bit to himself. "Will, you old dog! I knew you liked her, but I didn't think you'd be getting Elizabeth knocked up that fast!"

So it was her parents! Kate grabbed a sword off the rack and held it, not very skillfully, at the man's throat. "How do you know my parents, pirate?", she demanded.

The pirate laughed heartily. "Lassy, do you know who I am?"

Kate was silent, trying to figure out a clever way to say that she didn't.

"You mean your father never told you! That's just like Will! He defeats a band of cursed pirates and doesn't even gloat about it!"

"Wait", said Kate, "Cursed pirates? You mean the crew of Barbossa aboard the Black Pearl?"

"Can't think of any other's at the moment.", he said, "And they're not aboard the Black Pearl anymore, I'll drink to that! Speaking of which, you never answered my first question. DO you have any rum?"

That did it! Only one pirate in existence would be mad enough to ask someone for rum when they held a sword to his throat. Even if they were a 9-year old girl! His identity was certain.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow!"

For a second, Jack looked very surprised. Then he replied, "I must be drunk! Somebody called me Captain!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DO YOU LOVE IT! Who am I kidding; it's Jack. Who doesn't love him?


	10. An Exchange of Stories

Kate couldn't believe that this was THE Captain Jack Sparrow! In fact, now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure if she entirely believed him.

This man was a pirate, no doubt about that. But being so, he wouldn't be new to lying. How could she be sure he was really who he said he was? She tried to remember something from the stories Will had told her about Jack.

"Now, you still haven't answered my question, luv.", said the supposed Jack, "Do you have any rum in this shop or not!"

That was it! Jack Sparrow's love for rum. Suddenly remembering a small detail of one story, she hatched an idea.

"Well, Jack", she said, "I used to have some. But I couldn't get the coals in the pit to lit properly. So I poured the rum on them to get them going. Sorry, but the rum's gone."

"WHY'S THE RUM GONE!"

"You are Jack Sparrow!"

"First of all, it's CAPTAIN! Second, blast you for burning the rum! And third, I thought I had already established that!"

"You did.", said Kate, "I was just trying to make sure you were telling the truth. And at that, there never was any rum."

"Well, can't say that I blame you. Not for making up the rum! Almost gave me a bloody heart attack, you did! But getting back to my point, I must say, not a high chance of someone trying to pass themselves off as me. I'm wanted for the gallows in almost every town in the Caribbean."

"As if I didn't already know that!", Kate though. "Well, in that case", she said, switching to talking out-loud, "You should come inside."

Jack left the window he'd been leaning into and swaggered through the front door. "Well, this place hasn't changed much.", he commented, making strange hand gestures as he spoke. "Say, could I trouble you for a place to sit down, luv?"

Kate pointed to Mr. Brown's chair in the corner. When Jack had sat down, she approached him. "Now, what was that you were saying bout my parents and cursed pirates?", she asked, smiling eagerly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Not needing much more insisting, Jack began the true telling of the stories Kate had fallen asleep to not so long ago. But, even though it was the middle of the night, Kate didn't feel one bit sleepy as Jack wove the tale of adventure.

"So what happened after you fell of the wall?", she asked, toward the end of the story.

"You see, as I said, I had seen Mr. Cotton's parrot on one of the flag poles, so I knew the Pearl had to be close. As it turned out, it was right behind one of those cliffs! So I swam to it, the crew pulled me up, and I was named Captain!"

"And what became of Will and Elizabeth?"

"Well, seeing as you're here and the people in question are your PARENTS, I suppose the logically answer would be that the governor wouldn't allow the marriage to take place and sent Will to a deserted island where he was never heard from again, and Elizabeth committed suicide because she couldn't be with her one true love."

Kate laughed at herself, "Yeah, guess that was a stupid question."

"Just a little.", said Jack, grinning, "Anyway, now that I've told you my story, why don't you tell me yours? What have those parents of your been up to for the past 12 years?"

Jack stopped and thought for a second, glancing at Kate. "Actually, I know one thing they've been up to, but I'm definitely not going to get into that with someone of your age."

"But I never told you how old I was."

"OK, let me rephrase that. I'm not going to get into that with you or, for that matter, anybody else………ever!"

"Well, just so you know, I'm 9 and ½ years old. I have a brother named Anthony and he's 11."

"They had a boy and didn't name him after me!", exclaimed Jack, "That's mutiny!"

"His middle name's Jack."

"Well it's better than nothing. Getting back to my original question………"

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess Mommy and Daddy are nice most of the time."

"Why only most?"

"Because the rest of the time they're usually punishing me for stuff, and that's not very nice of them."

"Now why would they do that, luv?", Jack asked, "Fine young lady like yourself."

Kate scowled. "I wish I wasn't. Being a lady is so boring! All you do is sit around all day doing needlepoint! I'd much rather be outside, playing pirates with Stephen and John or learning swordplay! It must be great being a boy!"

"Clearly her father's daughter, this one.", Jack said to himself. "Well, no offense on your honor, luv", he said out-loud, "But I think I might have better luck getting filled in on this by your parents in person. Almost dawn, now. Your father should be here in a few hours."

"DAWN!",gasped Kate. She looked out the window and saw that the horizon was just starting to turn pink. "Oh no! I have to get back! My Dad doesn't know I'm here! If he finds out, I'll be dead!"

"So you DID sneak out!", said Jack, "I was wondering what you were doing out here in the middle of the night! And being a girl no less! Figured you snuck out. Um, mind filling me in on the reason why, though?"

"Long story short, I want to train in black-smithing instead of being a lady.", Kate explained as she franticly put things away. "Mom and Dad hate it and refuse to let me do it. They want me to be a 'polished young lady of society' I started sneaking out so I could make something in the shop. Something that's so good, they'll be forced to give in!"

Jack, as well as any adult who heard this plan, knew very well that it probably wouldn't work. However, he did know potential what he saw it, and Kate had it. He had met many women like Kate and he knew what they were like! This girl wasn't meant to do needlepoint or dance or sit still for more that 5 seconds, and from the looks of it, she wasn't going to. But she was never going to succeed if she didn't get a better strategy. She needed a new plan, and Jack Sparrow had enough plans to satisfy 10 Kate's.

"Well, we wouldn't want to ruin your perfect set up.", he said, "So why don't you run off and I'll take care of things here."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Jack! Dad will be here soon. Will I see you again?"

"It's possible.", he said. And with that, Kate flew out the door.

Jack grinned, as the wheels in his conniving mind turned faster and faster. "Very possible indeed."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DO YOU LOVE IT! Teehee; I love leaving the readers in suspense!


	11. Jack Lets a Little Detail Slip

By the time Kate rolled off the windowsill into her room, the sun was just starting to rise. She shoved her materials into her mattresses and climbed back into bed. Then, suddenly overcome with sleepiness, she closed her eyes and quickly lulled off to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At about 7:00, Will was heading out to work. Strangely, Kate wasn't awake yet. "Very unlike her to sleep in.", He thought as he headed into town. He was a bit suspicious to find the door to his shop open a crack. He opened it slowly and called into the shop. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am here. And just where do you get off coming to work late? Do you know how long I've been sitting here, waiting for you!"

Will recognized that voice immediately. "Jack! Is that really you?"

"No! It's a bleeding kettle of fish! Of course it's me!"

"What are you doing here? If Norrington sees you, you'll be hung!"

Jack motioned with his index finger for Will to move closer. Will slowly walked towards the chair. When he was a few inches away from it, Jack cupped his hand around his mouth and whispered, "Then let's not let him see me."

Will rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Jack?"

Jack sighed. "Now I want you to think very carefully about the sentence you just said." He paused for a second. "Now tell me what was wrong with it. I'll give you a hint; it was the last part."

Will thought for a moment, then laughed. "How silly of me to forget, Captain Jack!"

"Thank you!"

"And to think the last time I caught you hiding in here I thought you were a cut-throat, blood thirsty pirate."

"Are you suggesting that was a false assumption?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Well in any case, I didn't come all the way here just to bicker with you and end up being right anyway………No matter how much fun it may be. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes", said Will, "Twelve years is a long time."

"So how's Elizabeth? I swear, the little one looks just like her!"

Will stared at Jack for a moment, a dumb stuck look upon his face, deeply hoping Jack hadn't said what he meant to. "What?"

"No really, it's like Elizabeth shrunk and you inhabited her body." Jack stopped to think for a second, "Actually, it's quite eerie."

"How do you know what my daughter looks like? How do you know I even have a daughter!", Will glared at the pirate, "Did you sneak into our house?"

"No! Of course not! I would never do that!"

Will raised his eyebrows.

"OK, so maybe I would. But I didn't! Honestly!"

"I thought you said you were a dishonest man."

"Oh, right. Well, you see, you'll have to excuse me, I am a bit drunk at the moment. You see, I drank all the rum on me ship before setting of so the crew couldn't get at it while I was gone. I think I drank a bit too much, even for me! Been having some hallucinations since I got here! So, you see, you really shouldn't believe anything I say."

"Jack", said Will, "I'm not a simpleton. How do you know my daughter?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DO YOU LOVE IT! Sorry that all happened so quickly, but you know how it is. Hope you liked it.


	12. Jack Puts His Plan into Action

Jack's face showed all signs of mental defeat, but in his mind, he was grinning like crazy. Step one of his plan was a success. Now to break the information to Will slowly.

"Er………well, I've seen her around a bit."

"How could you! You said you just came here tonight!"

Jack looked at the ground, pretending to contemplate. Then he looked Will straight in the eye.

"When I came into port………I found her in the shop, OK."

Will stared at him for a second, "What?"

"You heard me well enough, Will."

"Are you telling me", said Will, his voice strained in anger, "That my daughter, MY DAUGHTER, snuck out of the house in the middle of the night and broke into my blacksmith shop!"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.", said Jack as though this was no big deal.

"I'll kill her!", yelled Will.

"Woah, Will! Calm down!"

"Calm down! I'll show you calm down! I'll calm a stick right down on her backside! She specifically disobeyed me!"

Jack looked confused. "So you specifically told her not to steal out of the house and break into your blacksmith shop? I suppose you remind her to breathe on a regular basis, too."

Will looked a little embarrassed, but that look vanished almost instantly. "Well, I didn't think even MY daughter would need that many restrictions!"

"Will, you're jumping to conclusions", said Jack, "You don't know the whole story."

"How much more information could I possibly need!", he yelled.

"Do you know WHY she broke into the shop?"

"I don't need to! If you had lived with her for the passed 9 years, you wouldn't need to, either! It's plain to see that she only did this to spite me!"

"Well, for your information, Mr. Fun-fact", said Jack, "She did it for the exact opposite reason."

"What?"

"I talked to her for a while when I found her here. The child idolizes you! The only reason she did this was to prove to you that she was good enough to follow in your metal-shaping footsteps, which, as she tells it, you've forbidden her to do."

Will looked at the floor. "Well, I guess I should have expected something like this. I suppose she told you about the graduation fiasco."

"No, as a matter of fact. Be delighted to hear it though.", Jack replied, leaning forward in his chair.

So Will spilled his guts to Jack about everything that had happened over the passed few days; the sweet potato, Kate breaking her candlestick on the door, and all the rest of it. When he was finished, Jack filled him in on what Kate had told him.

"So that explains yesterday morning.", exclaimed Will, "Why would she put herself through more lessons if she was going to sneak out to the shop anyway?"

"Speaking of which", said Jack, "You're not going to make her take another session, are you?"

"I most certainly am!", snapped Will, "She's the grand-daughter of the Governor, and she's going to grow up to be a proper young lady, just like her mother."

"Talk about me not changing.", muttered Jack, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack let out an exasperated sigh. "Will, you're as good as man as when I last saw you. Unfortunately, as it follows, some other things about you haven't changed."

Will looked a bit angry and confused at the same time; Jack continued speaking as though he hadn't noticed.

"One of these being that you still posses that annoying little habit of refusing to accept facts you don't like. It happened when you found out about your fathers secret life as a pirate, and it's happening again now."

"How do you mean?", asked Will.

"Have you met your daughter?", Jack asked back.

"If the 'fact' you're referring to in this case is that Kate is a tomboy, that makes it a completely different matter. If you were correct in saying that my father was a pirate, which I see now that you were by the way, there was no way it could have been changed; it had been done and my father had died. However, in this case, with a little more discipline in the area of these lessons, she'll grow out of it soon enough."

"No, Will, she won't."

"What do you mean?"

"She can't"

"What!", Will yelled.

But Jack's face remained calm, "Let me explain this to you in a way you'll understand. As you recall, the only rules that really matter are these; what a man can do, and what a man can't do. Take young Katherine, for example. Now, whether you like it or not, the fact of the matter is that your daughter has inherited the love of adventure and excitement of you and your father alike. Now the question is what can or can't she do with it? The answer to half of that question is that what she can't do, is ignore it. It's plain to see that this child of yours is not destined to spend her life sitting in a parlor, doing needlepoint and sipping tea. So the last half of the question remains; what can she do?"

Will stood in front of the chair where Jack sat and said coolly, "So, Captain Jack Sparrow, I suppose you have the answer to that all worked out as well?"

"As a matter of fact, William Turner", said Jack, grinning, "I do."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DO YOU LOVE IT! I have no idea what the appeal is with me and cliff hangers! I guess I just love torturing ya. (but it's pretty obvious anyway, if you know jack AT ALL! lol!)


	13. Jack Waits for the Oppritune Moment

"Let me take her!" Jack almost yelled in his excitement of finally getting to his point.

Will gaped at him. He had expected Jack to try to confuse him, as was his usual method. The fact that he had stated his solution so bluntly surprised Will greatly. As had what the actual suggestion was.

"What!"

"Let the little lass come with me on the Pearl! Just for a year or two and-"

"NO!", yelled Will, immediately, "She could be killed!"

"Killed? Not a chance, mate! She'll be with me the whole time. Remember, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Who's always drunk!", Will retorted.

"Well, bloody hell, I'm not going to be the only one on the ship, you know!", Jack stated, "Anna-Maria and Gibbs will look after her as well."

But Will wasn't giving up that easily. "She's far too young!"

"Who says it has to be now? Bloody hell, the girls crafty, but do you think I want some little toddler waddling around my ship? I'm taking about when she's a bit older."

"Well, you won't have to wait.", said Will, exasperated, "Because she's not going! I won't have me daughter going off to become a pirate. That's not where she belongs!"

"It's not for her whole life, Will."

"Jack, Kate spending even part of her life at sea would destroy her chances of ever reaching lady hood."

"It most certainly would not!", said Jack, sounding insulted, "Look at Elizabeth. She's been at sea plenty; kidnapped and marooned by cursed pirates no less, and I expect she's taken on her duties in the Governor's household just as before?"

Will stopped to consider this; Jack did have a point, shockingly.

"Plus, Will, don't you realize that if you let her do this, Katherine will be in your dept for the rest of her life? You can use this to make a wager with her. Tell her that she can come on the ship with me if she promises to live up to her lady duties afterwards."

This did seem quite reasonable to Will. But he still wasn't quite sure if he should give in just yet.

"Well, yes but-"

"The way I see it,", Jack cut in, "all this little trip will do is fill in a small gap the girl's got about her. Piracy is in her blood, mate, as in yours and your father's before you, and it's not going away anytime soon. The proper way to handle the situation, as I see it, is to just let the girl have her way."

That put a red flag up in Will's mind immediately.

"But I know Kate.", he said, "If we let her go, she'll want to stay on your ship forever."

"Then let her stay!", exclaimed Jack, "Will, you want what's best for young Katherine, right?"

"Of course I do!", Will cried, "That's why I-"

"Then let me just say this.", said Jack, interrupting him again, "In all my years, I've met many a man. Good men, bad, men, both happy and dissatisfied with the life's they've made for themselves. And looking back on them all, as near as I can figure, what's best for any man is what's in here."

Jack placed him palm on his chest and gave it a pat. He looked at Will and spoke seriously.

"Will, Katherine is not going to outgrow this. She wants adventure, she wants excitement! Everything you're depriving her of. Give her the freedom she craves. What she needs. If you don't, she'll do what ever it takes to get it. Lie, cheat, steal; I've seen it done. Is that what you want for her?"

Will was silent for more than the second time that night. "No.", he mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that.", said Jack, cupping him hand to his ear.

"I said no, Jack.", said Will, annoyed that Jack yet again managed to prove him wrong.

"Right then.", said Jack, smiling, "So it's agreed; young Katherine will accompany me and the crew on a 2 year mission to begin at the age of…" He paused to think.

"Twenty-five.", said Will.

"Oh, honestly Will, don't be a prat!", exclaimed Jack, "Why I had my first sail when I was 12."

"Three years away?", Will inquired, "That hardly seems suitable."

"Your not going to make this easy are you?", said Jack, with a sigh, "Alright then, Dad, will you settle for 18?"

"Why 18?", asked Will, curious for the drastic change from the last request."

"Leaves a nice round number when the 2 years are up.", Jack replied, "OK, so now that that's settled, there are still a few things we need to clear up."

"I haven't said I agree to any of that yet.", Will protested.

"What's the problem now?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying I haven't agreed yet."

"Well, get on with it, man!", Jack yelled exasperated.

"I, William Turner, agree that my daughter, Katherine Turner, shall accompany Jack Sparrow on the Black Pearl for a 2 year period, beginning when she reaches the age of 18."

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so back to what I was saying, there are still a few things that need to be addressed about this little outing.", Jack stated in a surprisingly business-like manner, "A pirate ship doesn't offer free rides. If Katherine is going to be on board, she'll have to pull her weight.

"Now, as you might have realized, manning a ship is not the easiest of jobs. It requires strength, concentration, a sharp eye, and being able to work with ones hands. I've found that some form of metal work is quite good at preparing new sailors for the job." He looked at Will, waiting for an answer.

Will scoffed slightly under his breath, "And the famous Captain Jack Sparrow claims another victory."

Jack grinned, "It's all about waiting for the opportune moment, mate."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DO YOU LOVE IT! I sincerely hope so. See y'all next time.


	14. The Confronation and the Wager

Katherine Turner wasn't usually one to sleep late. Given this fact, she gave herself a small shock when she awoke to the world at 9:00 in the morning. "What happened?" she thought, groggily, rubbing her head in confusion. She hopped out of bed and began to tuck the sheets under the mattress in a less than hotel-worthy fashion. As she did, the corner of her brother's stolen trousers peeked out at her. Suddenly, all the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. In particular, that of a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow and his promise to keep the said events a secret from her father.

"Oh God," thought Kate, hastily shoving the pants back into the mattress, "I hope he kept his mouth shut."

Almost as suddenly as she thought this, Kate suddenly remembered the awful detail that Jack had never actually said he would cover for her; he only said he'd "take care of it". What if he was really going to tell on her? After all, from the stories Kate had been told, if there was one thing Captain Jack Sparrow was good at, it was finding loop-holes. Kate prayed that he would see the meaning her way, and keep quiet.

Muttering hopeful words to herself as she went, Kate left her room and started down the staircase to try pilfering some breakfast without getting spotted by the cook, as was her morning venture. Yes, she could very well have asked for some, but where's the excitement in that?

Giggling to herself as she thought how the cook must have been unnecessarily glaring about the kitchen due to her late waking, Kate was frozen in mid-step as the front door was opened by the maid and her father strode in. She quickly ducked behind the small wall, which served as a railing. _"Why is he home early?"_ she thought desperately, yet already knowing the answer.

"Morning, Beth," she heard him say to the girl who had come to the door, "Is my daughter awake yet?"

"_Oh no! I'm doomed!"_ she thought, _"I've got to get out of here." _Desperately not wanting to be seen by either of the people talking, Kate scurried up the stairs on her hands and feet as quickly as she could. Unfortunately, not quickly enough.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I haven't seen her, Mr. Turner." Beth was telling Will, "Shall I go and wake her."

Getting the sudden feeling he was being watched, Will turned his head toward the staircase and saw just the slightest glimpse of a shadow moving toward the second floor. "No thank you, Beth. I think I'll take care of it."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As she reached the top of the stairs, Kate bolted into her room, swung the door shut, and dove deep into her bed in less than 5 seconds. Her heart had just begun to slow when her father eased the door open, no doubt having been told that she was still asleep. Her body was rigid as a steel plate as he approached the bed. The mattress sank as he sat down and Kate could feel him looking in her direction.

"Kate?" he asked, softly, "Are you awake, sweetheart?"

She didn't dare stir, as somewhere in the naïve part of her mind, she felt that her secret might still be safe. Will continued talking to the seemingly unconscious lump that was his daughter.

"Well, if you're sleeping, I suppose it wouldn't interest you to know that, odd thing really; there was pirate in my blacksmith shop this morning." He paused, seeing if his statement would pose any results. It didn't. He continued. "But then, as this curious pirate so readily confessed to me, it seems you already know quite a bit about such intruders. Tell me, did you jog down there or did the moonlight street gangs give you a lift?"

Instantly, Kate knew Jack must have spilled the beans. There was no use pretending any more. She flipped the covers off her head. "Just get it over with!" she exclaimed, scrunching her eyes shut, swinging her legs over the side of her bed, and facing the opposite wall, "What are you going to do with me? Are you sending me away to a boarding school? Or prison?"

So sure of her fate now, Kate didn't dare look at her father, and therefore failed to notice that he was smiling. Letting a chuckle escape him, he put his arms around his daughter and pulled her next to him. "Of course not, Kate."

Her eyes popped opened, crossed slightly, not daring to believe what she just heard. "But-But you know." she stammered, feeling her stomach churn, "You know that I snuck out and-and everything."

"Yes," Will replied, not quite aware of the nausea he was causing her at the moment, "However, thanks to some guidance from a friend of mine, I also know why you did it."

"Because I'm an ill-mannered tomboy, who'll never be a proper lady?" she suggested, thinking that if she agreed with him, she might get off easier.

"No." said Will, "Because you're my daughter, that's why."

Finally noticing her obvious confusion, Will explained everything; Jack's obvious plot to help Kate out, the discussion the two had had about her, and, lastly, about the grandfather she had never met, as he played a key roll in Jack's argument.

"So, you see," he concluded, after many minutes, "Thanks to a little reminder from your ol' mate Jack, I realized that the want for something more in this life is something that the members of my gene pool share. Neither my father nor I could ignore it, as much as I tried myself. And I see now that neither can you. And I'm sorry for trying to force you to do just that."

Kate's mind was muddled with all the new information hitting it. She thought she had grasped the gist of all this, but it wasn't something most children are used to; their parents being wrong. In Kate's case, she was also unused to the fact that something she'd done hadn't gotten her into trouble. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"No; I've come to think that what really matters is what you want, not what I want for you. And last night has proved to me that, while you're still quite young, you are ready to make that decision. At least to some degree."

Will took a deep breath and prepared to bring on the grand finale. "This being so, me and your Uncle Jack have cooked up something of a bargain for you." Will said, smiling slightly at the thought of 'Uncle Jack'.

"What is it? What is it?" Kate yipped, getting to her knees and facing him, an eager look on her if ever there was one. New as the concept was, Kate by now realized that she was being declared innocent, and that what her father was about to say was going to be highly in her favor.

"It's clear to me now," he began, slowly, "That lady hood will not serve me daughter. However," he added, noticing the pupils in Kate's eyes were dilating to twice their normal size, "Neither will being a commonplace ragamuffin. So here's what we've agreed on; when you reach 18, you will be permitted to join Jack on his ship _The Black Pearl_ for a 2 year voyage."

A rocket seemed to have gone off in Kate's stomach. She made a wild leap into the air and, upon coming back down, broke into a series of dance steps to no particular tune on top of her mattress. Inaudible exclamations and high-pitched shrieks flew from her mouth like seagulls over the ocean in the small girl's great fit of unyielding jubilation.

"Hold on, young lady! I wasn't finished yet." Will scolded, pulling her back down on the bed. "Now, that little outing is 9 years away. So until you are 12 years old, for another three year session, as before, you will re-take your etiquette lessons. I'm still not finished, you silly thing!" he exclaimed, seeing Kate's expression change from unwavering joy to near tears.

"Seeing as, by then, there will be 6 years until your voyage; Jack believes it would suit you to have some preparation for the work you'll have to do on the ship. There are a few things one can do for this, but Jack has made it very clear that metal-working would be the most affective for a specimen such as you." Kate's eyes brightened at this and Will held her arm firmly in case of another rapturous outburst.

"It's common" he continued, "For a blacksmith trainee to apprentice 6 years beside a master so, upon turning 18, they may be ready to open their own shop. Anthony started at 12 years old for that reason and, being that your etiquette lessons will be over just as you reach that age, so will you.

"With that training, you should be more than capable of performing the tasks required of a sailor, which I'm sure you'll pick up rather quickly."

"You'd better not be joking!" Kate practically choked out the words, her throat restricted with excitement, "Because if you are-"

"No, Katherine; it's the God-honest truth." Will replied, beaming.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy! Thank you!" she yelled, hugging her father as much as her short arms would allow, "You have no idea how great this is!"

"Some how I think I do." said Will, returning the hug. However, after a minute, he let go, knowing he would have to get everything out before Kate made it out of the room, or her would never be able to get a word in later.

"Now, there a still a few things we have to go over before we declare the deal done. Number one: out of your training, you will still be expected to act like a lady, as you'll have been taught to. After all, if I can manage to keep to etiquette, I think you can as well."

"OK." Kate said; nothing could ruin her mood now.

"Number two: while you're on the ship, you will listen to what Jack, Gibbs and Anna-Maria say. If Jack has been drinking more rum than usual, go straight to Gibbs and Anna and stay there until Jack's sober again. And if all else fails, stick with Anna-Maria; she'll no doubt be the one you'll have the most in common with anyway."

"Yes, sir!" Kate chirped, bringing her hand to her brow in a salute.

"Number three, and this is the most important one of all, so pay attention: I can't choose the path of your life for you. That's something you'll have to do for yourself. I know, now, you think that becoming a pirate is what you would like to do for your life, but, believe me, it's quite different out on a real ship than it is hearing about piracy in stories and songs. Your mother will tell you that any day of the week." said Will, remembering how Elizabeth had thought she would fancy being a pirate from a song she'd learned as a girl.

"So I want you to promise me this;" he continued, he gaze deathly serious, "You won't make any decisions for certain until you get back from your trip. Promise?"

Kate grinned her most angelic grin, "Why, Daddy, why ever would you think I'd do otherwise?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DO YOU LOVE IT! Kate awesomeness! WOOT!


	15. Brassy Kate Turner

(9 years later)

It was a cool summer's night on the shore of Port Royal. A light breeze setting the sea at a gentle rocking. On this fine midnight, the distinguished place of dwelling was again visited by the crew so wanted for crimes of piracy. Not to mention the famous captain, who would be called by no other name.

The great Black Pearl, with its hull scarred by battle and sails full of holes, though now rolled up in its rest, floated before the worn, wooden docks. And on those docks stood the Turner family, the only ones aware of the ships arrival, preparing to bid farewell to their most cherished member.

Katherine Turner, now well passed the years of childhood, stood firmly before the ship. Clad in a shirt and trousers, this time made her size, hair cut serviceably at the nape of her neck, and a sea chest planted by her side, as well as a burlap sack of more important objects slung over her shoulder. She gazed up at the magnificent vessel, not believing that now she would finally be sailing. Sailing far on the open sea; beside the man whom she idolized most. The man to whom she owed this very chance; Captain Jack Sparrow.

She turned in a valiant fashion to her mother, brother, and father standing behind her. She could see that none wanted to see her go. "So," she said, "This is it."

Elizabeth, not being able to control herself, reached out to her little girl and embraced her as only a mother could, "I'll miss you so much, darling." she cried, chocking back tears.

"I'll miss you to, Mum." Kate replied, hugging her mother tightly, "Every single day."

Reluctantly, Elizabeth let go of her daughter, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

Next on the list for good-bye's was Anthony, Katherine's older brother, now nearly 20. Sibling rivalry existed with the two as much as any other brother and sister, but they were still genuinely sad to see each other go. "Wish you were coming with me, Barbossa." Kate said, using her brothers well known identity of play.

Anthony laughed a little. "Well, I suppose by the time you get back you really will be able to beat me and the boy's alone." he said. Kate smiled, her eyes teary, and pulled him into a huge bear hug. As they broke apart, Anthony added with a grin, "But I bet you'll still fight like a girl."

"That's 'cause I am, you twit." she retorted, giving her brother a playful punch in the arm.

"I'll miss you, Jack." he said, now sounding truly sincere. "Me, too." Kate replied, "Tell the same to the boys." she added.

"I will."

Last in the line-up was Will. It was hard for him to accept that the day had finally come for her to leave. Not to mention he knew there was a chance she might not come home again. But despite the risks and fatherly worries, as she stood before him, not looking much different than he had on his first adventure with Jack, he couldn't help knowing that this was the right thing to do. As all the rest, he reached out and hugged his daughter.

"Did I ever properly thank you for letting me do this?" Kate asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

Will sighed thoughtfully, still warmly embracing her, "This is enough." he replied.

"I hate to spoil such a heartfelt moment," shouted Jack, from his place at the helm, where he had gone un-noticed during the previous exchange, "But I do hope to make way before Norrington sees me. But then, a nice hanging might lighten up the day, I suppose."

"Alright, Jack." said Will, letting go of Kate and turning to her, "You be careful now. I want to see you back here, safe and sound-"

"In exactly two year's time." Kate finished for him, having heard it countless times in the passed 9 years, "Don't worry, Dad, I promise I'll come home in one piece and ready to decide if I want to go back."

"That's my girl." he said, smiling.

With one last hug to each of her family, Kate boldly turned about and heaved her chest and bag to the foot of the gang 'plank.

"'Bout time." muttered Jack, strutting, swaying slightly as he went, down the plank and onto the dock. The rest of the crew, Gibbs, Cotton, Anna and all the rest of them, obediently followed to get a good look at their next shipmate.

As he reached Kate, Jack stopped, their toes nearly touching, and looked intently at her as though making an assessment of what was held in her eyes. "So, Miss Turner, you wish to make passage to my ship?"

"That is correct, Captain." Kate responded, keeping her eyes level with Jack's.

Jack continued to stare into her face, illuminated by the moonlight. "Katherine Turner; that does seem kind of a bore, doesn't it?" he pondered, "Waddya say we give you a proper pirate name?" he requested.

"Of course." Kate replied.

"How about Sassy Katherine, eh?" a man named Bowsprit Robert put in, "Does seem to suit her, from the way she's been described."

"That's to girly." Kate said, boldly.

"You are a girl, luv. You've just said so down there." Jack pointed out.

Anna-Maria stepped out from the mob of men, "You can't have a girly pirate name! How would you be expected to threaten folk and such?"

"Well, then, who's got another idea?" Jack inquired.

"What about taking on Bootstrap's name; passing the torch like?" asked Gibbs.

"No," Jack said, thoughtfully, "This one needs a name all her own; similar to Bootstrap perhaps. But a clear difference is vital."

"Jack, I thought you said you had to leave." Will called from the dock, where he, Elizabeth and Anthony were still waiting.

"Quiet, Will; this is very serious business." Jack retorted, "Now who's got a good pirate name for Katherine here?"

"SQUAK! Trimmin' the sails! Trimmin' the sails!" chortled Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Not from you, Cotton!" Jack snapped, impatiently.

"Bootleg?" suggested a man called Hobbs.

The crew turned about and gave him a look of disbelief. "Somehow, I think not, Hobbs." Jack stated.

There was a pause as the company, as each racked their brains for a catchy title for their new crew member. Will and the rest stood on the dock, rolling their eyes in the absurdity of it all. Kate stood anxiously, hoping these pirates would come up with a better name for her than Bootleg. Suddenly Anna-Maria spoke up.

"I've got it; Brassy!"

"Brassy?" exclaimed Gibbs, "Where on earth did you get a name like that?"

"You know, like the brass buckle of a boot? Brassy Kate."

"Ah, yes, it does seem to have a certain ring to it." Jack replied. "Well, what say you, Katherine?"

Kate put her hand to her chin thoughtfully before shouting out, "Aye!"

"Very good, then. Now there's only one more thing to do before you're officially one of the crew." said Jack. And with that he turned surprisingly sharply from his swagger and, looking Kate straight in the eye, began to speak.

"Brassy Kate Turner, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" he rattled off in one breath. The crew looked at her with waiting expressions.

Only pausing for a moment, Kate shouted her obvious answer, "Aye, Captain!"

"Aye!" shouted the crew.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs!" Jack shouted, "Man the sails! Prepare to make way!"

Two sailors ran forward, took Kate's trunk by the handles and hauled it up the gang 'plank, dropping it with a hollow thud into the deck. Kate hurriedly followed and as she came aboard, the ramp was raised. There was no turning back now.

The entire crew was in an uproar as they prepared to launch. Men climbing the rigging, pulling up anchor and letting out sails with Captain Jack Sparrow at the helm, yelled orders all the while. It was fantastic to behold; more so in the center of it all, rather than from the dock, as Kate as become accustomed.

As no orders were being yelled her way though she knew there'd be plenty to come, Kate ran, her boots thunking loudly, to the starboard side. "Good-bye!" she yelled, leaning overt the side of the ship, waving her arm faster than a birds wing. Her family stood on the docks and waved back and, as many a window opened to the sound of the shouting crew, watched the proud vessel sail off into the starry horizon.

88888888888888888888888888

It was quite into morning now. The shouting and excitement had worn down and sailors were now meandering about the deck, spitting and drinking and all that sailors do. But Kate still remained at the boats edge, staring off to the side as if her home were still in plain view, though now it was merely a speck on the distance.

As she let out a sigh for which she had no particular reason, someone leaned onto the railing next to her.

"You've been quiet since we left, Brass." said Jack's voice.

Kate smiled at the use of her new name. "It must be so wonderful."

"What's wonderful? The ocean? The ship?"

"Freedom."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, turning toward her.

"All my life, even after Dad made this wager with me, I've never really had any control over my own life. Dad said I would, that I would choose my own way of life, but I never really have. There have always been lessons and places to be and rules to follow. But now, looking over the sea and having no cares, even just for the moment, I know what freedom really is."

Kate shifted her head to rest on her left hand and she turned to Jack, who was now looking toward the ocean.

"Thank you, Jack."

Jack at first didn't seem to hear, and then formed an expression of confusion. "Since when has there been a monkey on my ship?"

Katherine laughed, just enough for Jack to hear, "I know, all those years ago, that it was you who put this idea into my Dad's head. He would never have let me board a ship, work in his shop, or, really, just be myself if it hadn't been for you. I was so preoccupied with excitement during the next few weeks that, even when you did stop by to see us, I never really properly thanked you for it. So, thank you; thank you for giving me this chance."

Jack was still looking out at the briny blue, but Kate could see from the side that he had an odd expression on. He brought a grimy hand to his face and spoke in such a way that he appeared to be crying. "D-Don't let the crew see me like this." he said in a mock sob, "I just-get so emotional when people tell me that my evil schemes prevail." He took his hand away from his face, now revealing his mouth spread in a clear smirk.

Kate shook her head at Jack's humor and faced him again. "You really are quite mad, you know." she stated.

Jack grinned one of his mischievous grins, sometimes to be seen on the girls own face, "Wouldn't live any other way, luv."

Kate turned back to the deep blue ocean spread before her and replied, "Nor would I."

88888888888888888888888888888888

DO YOU LOVE IT! how true is that whole naming thing of the crew? You know Jack would totally do something like that. (BTW, for anyone who cares to know, brassy also means bold or brave. Just thought I'd get the double meaning known.)

Anyways, I think this is going to be the last chappie. I was thinking about writing more about Kate's adventures and so on, but I think the story has gotten just about as good as it can get. but who knows; maybe once the POTC sequel comes out, I might be in the mood for some more adventure writing.

But, in the meantime, feel free to let your own imaginations run free with the many potential adventures of Brassy Kate Turner! I sure hope you've enjoyed the ride! See ya later.

Chef13


End file.
